the_portal_problemfandomcom-20200216-history
Challenge of the Cube
Challenge of the Cube 'is the first episode of Season 1 of The Portal Problem. It was aired on September 8th on the Plants vs. Zombies wiki. Next episode: Cruisin' Catastrophe Access http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1074531 Plot The gang land in the Portal Dimension, with Green Shadow, Jelo, Solar Flare, Jenny and more. As they figure their way out of that dimension, they discover a strange object known as the [[Infinity Cube|'Infinity Cube]]. Green Shadow volunteered to read the inscripted message below the cube: "Any creature, big or small, Sweet or foul, short or tall, Shall face a new challenge upon this very sight, Of the Infinity Cube, with pride and might. Travelling through worlds only through this very dimension, Fail to obey, and suffer repression, As soon as he or she stops reading this message, this cube shall follow through times and ages." Just as the gang can figure out what the message meant, the Infinity Cube started glowing wildly, flying around for a moment, before flying towards Green Shadow. After a huge flash of light, the next thing everyone saw was the cube, not moving around wildly anymore, but stuck on Green Shadow's right leaf. Now with the cube following them, the gang's true challenge begins... As the gang try figuring out what the cube really does, Bonk Choy spots a portal labelled "Exit" and immediately decides to enter. Just as Green Shadow tries to stop him, Bonk Choy slips through the portal. Left without a choice, the gang enter the portal too. What greeted them next was beyond their expectations - A beach setting. Not long after, Bonk Choy was found, struggling from drowning in the sea. Solar Flare rushes to save him, and pulls him back to the shore. However, the drowning was not the real problem, as Green Shadow quickly spots a tentacle wrapped around Bonk Choy. Bonk Choy was not drowning, a giant octopus was trying to eat him! As the gang were fighting against the giant octopus, another enemy was ready to attack... Galaximus, one of the gang's worst arch-enemies, is planning to raid the gang once again as a revenge attempt. As Galaximus and her forces ambush, the gang would now have to fight off both Galaximus AND the giant octopus. However, the gang was rescued quickly by a ship full of beans, and they escaped successfully. The beans are actually bean pirates known as the Pirates of the CarriBEAN (Emphasis on the bean) on their ship "Jellybean Rogers". The captain introduces himself as Captain Blackbean, and after a short conversation, he immediately goes back to the cabin, telling the gang that he would bring out a big surprise for them. Close to an hour later, the captain brings the gang to his cabin where their surprise was waiting, after admiring at Green Shadow's Infinity Cube briefly. Or so they thought. As soon as the gang stepped into the cabin, the captain and his crew brandished their weapons at the gang. The gang then realised they have been tricked. Captain Blackbean even reveals that he has been only "saving" them in hopes of stealing their loot. Galaximus' forces intervene once again, causing the Pirates of the CarriBEAN to declare battle against Galaximus (Captain Blackbean even directly called Galaximus a princess). The two enemy sides attack each other, with Captain Blackbean even summoning his sharks against them. Blitz fired rockets in an attempt to wipe out both sides at once, though it didn't work a lot in his favour. The crew were then swatted far far away by the giant octopus everyone encountered earlier. Much to Green Shadow's reluctance, the gang steal the Jellybean Rogers ship to find their way home, as it was still functioning when the crew were swatted away. Green Shadow and the gang then spotted land a few days later, with the assist of Zuma Frog. When the gang reached the land, they were greeted by Doopies who capture the gang for "trespassing their property". They meet a person known as Jeremiah Eliopoulos, who was simultaneously Jelo's half-brother (?). Thanks to this recognition (?), the gang were freed and shown to his giant hill paradise. Shortly after, peas and Inklings attack the Doopies. As an Inkling attacks Green Shadow with an ink blob, the ink blob hits the cube instead, which surprisingly reacts in front of everyone's eyes. It turns Green Shadow into her inky form: Ink Shadow. It is when the gang finally discovers the true ability of the Infinity Cube - it gives her powers depending on the type of projectile that hits the cube. Upon this discovery, Galaximus grabs Green Shadow and demands her to surrender the cube. Taking advantage of her appearance, Green Shadow uses flattery to let Galaximus' guard down, before striking her with ink. Green Shadow then turns into her star and fire forms with the help of the cube and the other gang members, which eventually overpowers Galaximus. As they wait for one of the Doopies to dig the island for the exit portal (The gang proved this theory that they can only exit the world through the portal to the Portal Dimension by going through a portal, shocking Green Shadow to the point that she could not leave through that portal.), they get caught in nets by Captain Blackbean and his crew, who have built a bigger ship and sought for them to take revenge on. The gang can only await for their next fate from the pirates. Cast CITRONtanker * Jenny * Galaximus * Patrick * Chompzila User:PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Repeater * Chomper * Re-Peat Moss * Intensive Carrot (no speaking roles) * The PopCap roster * Captain Blackbean User:JeloElducal * Jelo Elducal * Jaiden * Weird Al Yankovic * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Solar Flare * Arianne Eckward * Thomas Von Beanjones * Doopie * Danger Dolan * Melissa (Super Planet Dolan) * Andiemations * Ladybot * Beta-Carrotina * Lieutenant Carrotron * Ensign Uproot * Austin Projectilson * Veronica Projectilson * Dark Jaiden * Jeremiah Eliopoulos * Doopie clones * Andiemations clones User:The Planted AKEE * Kirby * Prince Fluff * Tiny the Puff-Shroom * Spudow User:TailsHamster777 * Huge-Gigantacus * Iron Boarder Trivia * This episode references the "My hill!" thread on the PvZ Wiki. * It also references the fact that CITRONtanker hates being called princess, like Galaximus. * The Infinity Cube's power is a reference to Kirby's Copy Ability in the Kirby franchise. ** It might also be a reference to the Prismarine Gauntlet from Minecraft Story Mode. * This episode also references the war between peas and Inklings common in the PvZ Wiki. * Captain Blackbean is based of Captain Blackbeard, Jellybean Rogers is based of Jolly Rogers and Pirates of the CarriBEAN is based of the Pirates of the Carribean. Category:Episodes